Some wearable devices, such as shoes, may be worn on the feet of a user to protect the feet of the user while also providing an improvement in ambulatory motion. Some improvements in ambulatory motion attributable to the use of shoes may include allowing faster speeds, improved stability, and/or insulation from elements of a surface, such as a ground surface, traversed during the ambulatory motion. Other devices, such as skateboards, may incorporate roller elements that may be associated with the feet of a user to enable a user to perform ambulatory motions otherwise unavailable to the user in the absence of a device with an incorporated roller element. Further, some wearable devices, such as skates, combine features of shoes with roller elements to enable a user to perform ambulatory motions otherwise unavailable to the user in the absence of a wearable device with an incorporated roller element.